happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Pop and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Considering he is a father, Pop rarely interacts with other charcaters. In fact, the only prime example of Pop getting along with characters other than Cub is in A Vicious Cycle. Relationships Cuddles So far, Pop has yet to interact with Cuddles. Giggles The only time Pop has interacted with Giggles is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is hired by Giggles to remove trash from the lake. Toothy Just like Cuddles, Pop doesn't interact with Toothy that much. He did however buy a cursed book from him in Read 'em and Weep and was enjoying Toothy's singing in Class Act. Lumpy Before A Vicious Cycle, where Pop and Lumpy become friends, they have only had very minor interactions with each other as seen in Doggone It; A Hole Lotta Love; Read 'em and Weep; Spare Tire; and As You Wish. Petunia Their closest interaction with each other is in Read 'em and Weep, in which Petunia attempts to sell cookies to Pop before she gets attacked by The Demon. They're also seen holding hands in Class Act. Handy Handy most likely sees Pop as an enemy, as seen in A Hole Lotta Love, where Pop failed to understand Handy's directions, which annoys him in anger. However, they're seen sitting and watching the play together in Something Fishy. Nutty Nutty and Pop are not friends in the slightest. This is clearly seen in A Sucker for Love, when Nutty steals a lollipop from Cub and indirectly has the skin ripped off Cub's face, which angers Pop. Sniffles These two characters are most likely enemies. Their only main interaction is in A Hole Lotta Love, where Pop grabs Sniffles by the chest and shakes him demanding for Sniffles to think of an idea to save his son, he pushes him out of the way when Sniffles is working, and he starts a fight with Sniffles over who should drive the drill machine. Cub Being father and son, Pop and Cub clearly love each other like a family should, and they're always seen together when they both appear in the same episode, seen having a relationship with each other. Flaky So far, Pop has yet to interact with Flaky. The Mole Pop and The Mole act very neutral with each other. Pop gets help from The Mole to help him rescue Cub in A Hole Lotta Love. He is also sitting and watching the play with The Mole in Something Fishy. Disco Bear Pop most likely sees Disco Bear as an enemy in Sea What I Found, but the two characters got along and became friends in A Vicious Cycle. Russell So far, Pop has yet to interact with Russell. Lifty and Shifty Pop is most likely enemies with the duo. He has never actaully witnessed a robbery from Lifty and Shifty. He did however see Lifty run his son over with a truck in As You Wish. Mime So far, they have never interacted face to face. However, Pop most likely dislikes Mime because of the events he caused in Mime to Five. Flippy Pop most likely sees Flippy as an enemy. He saw Flippy die in A Vicious Cycle and rewarded the cops for their work by inviting them into his house. Splendid For some reason, Pop really hates Splendid. This is seen in From Hero to Eternity. However, he didn't seem to mind Splendid taking a picture of him in See What Develops; he most likely didn't recognize him in his disguise. He even takes Cub to a Splendid convention, despite not being fond of Splendid. This explains why Cub was in the room with all of the other Splendid fans, but not Pop who was most likely waiting from outside the room. Lammy So far, Pop has yet to interact with Lammy. Mr. Pickels So far, Pop has yet to interact with Mr. Pickels.Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe